


The End of the World as You Know It

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Pregnancy, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After talking to Stiles, Scott has a conversation with Jackson.





	The End of the World as You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Only one part left to complete this last arc in the past. Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> I always say the same but it is the truth and few people know it: Feedback is truly important, it is the key, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

When Scott enters the room, it's dark inside like Stiles said but he obviously can tell that Jackson is not sleeping. He's heard Scott talking to Stiles downstairs and figured he was coming upstairs to see him.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jackson asks bluntly.

"Yeah, I usually do. But I figured you wouldn't reply. Or you'd tell me to go away."

Jackson snorts. "You were right."

"I know." Scott says, coming closer to the bed and turning on the lamp on Stiles's nightstand.

"What the fuck!" Jackson says right away, covering his eyes with his right arm.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be talking here in the dark, okay?"

"And who says I want to talk to you?" Jackson replies.

"I don't care if you want to talk to me or not because I just need you to listen... and I'm not leaving until you have."

"Shit." Jackson shakes his head. "I can't believe he called you." 

"What did you expect? You're being an asshole--"

"I'm always an asshole." Jackson interrupts him harshly.

"No. Not always. And not to him. So if you were, something is really wrong with you and that's why he called me. He didn't know what else to do."

"So what? He calls you and you come running to his rescue? He's a fucking grown up. He didn't have to call you. This is not your business."

"Are you kidding me? You're my friend and you're pack too." Scott licks his lips. "The whole pack would be here if they knew what you told Stiles." Scott says, waving his right arm. "Of course, you're my business. You and Stiles. You're lucky that he called me instead of Derek--"

"Don't you dare call him." Jackson interrupts him again.

"I won't. I won't tell him a word if you listen to me, okay?"

"Fine." Jackson removes the arm from his eyes and looks at Scott for a second. "Say whatever and leave me alone." Jackson figures that anything is better than having Derek and, as a consequence, also Kane, here telling him god only knows what.

"I know you're in pain and I know right now you think this is the end of your life as you know it. You hate your body, being at home all day and whatever else is going through your mind. I know all that but I just saw my best friend hurting because he thinks you blame him for everything and that you hate him." Scott sees Jackson closing his eyes and he can see the pain in his face.

"And..." Scott snorts. "Shit, I know how much you love him, so you had to be a real asshole for him to think those things. He doesn't deserve that and you fucking know it. So seriously, man, you need to suck it up, stop complaining and apologize, and then, hope that he forgives you."

"You don't understand it." Jackson says.

"I think I understand plenty." Scott nods.

"No, you don't. It's so easy to tell other people to stop complaining. You have no idea what I'm going through. You can't even imagine it."

"Hey, I've had a pregnant wife... Allison, you remember her, right?"

Jackson just rolls his eyes dramatically but doesn't reply.

"You think she didn't have reasons to complain? You think it was easy for her. Maybe she should be the one here instead of me."

"She's a woman, okay?" Jackson says like if the explains everything.

"Yeah, she's a woman. I already knew that, thank you for reminding me." Scott's tone drips with sarcasm.

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean." Jackson waves his right arm.

"No, I don't know what you mean. You think that because she's a woman it gets any easier? Because if you think that, you're wrong. You're totally wrong. Some pregnancies are easier than others but she's been in pain just like you and she's barely complained. And most important, she's never blamed me for getting her pregnant, you know?"

"Got it. She's a fucking superhero or something... Argents can do anything and never complain. She's fucking perfect. Congratulations," Jackson waves his right arm.

"She's not perfect, believe me--"

"I didn't mean to say that..." Jackson waves his right arm. "He knows I didn't mean it... It just came out before I could stop it. You know I do that a lot... That's me and he knows it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he knows it but still, it doesn't give you the right to say those things. His fucked up brain doesn't see straight when it comes to you and somehow he believed you and he was crying, okay? He's hurt because you rejected him and you never do that."

"He was crying?" Jackson asks quietly obviously confused.

"Yeah, he was. We were outside," Scott explains.

Jackson sighs. "I didn't mean to make him cry, okay? I guess... I guess my hormones are driving me crazy right now. And I just... I didn't want him to comfort me. I don't know. I couldn't handle it..." Maybe it sounds stupid but that's the truth.

"You couldn't handle it?" Scott shakes his head. He wants to be understanding but he really can't understand Jackson right now. What part of Stiles trying to help him couldn't he handle exactly?

"Please, don't tell him that if you try to apologize because it doesn't make any sense. You simply blamed him for everything and that's why you rejected him and that's really fucked up. So, I'm sorry, but I'm taking Stiles's side on this. You only have four weeks left and it's not going to be easy but man, you need to change your attitude... you're gonna be a father, there's a reason you're going through this, for god's sake!" Scott takes out his phone, finds the picture he wants and shows it to Jackson. "This is what you're going to have."

Jackson looks at the picture that Scott took of Allison and Andrea the day she was born and another one of Scott holding her sitting next to Allison in the hospital bed and he's slapped by reality right away.

"And I promise you, it's going to be the happiest day of your life. The first time you see the face of the baby, you'll know it was worth it... all this pain and stupid thoughts about your body will be forgotten, and this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for Stiles, so yeah, just remember that. And shit, the fact is that you need him like you always have, so, I shouldn't have to tell you all this. You know him even better than I do."

Jackson snorts, "I can't believe you just admitted that." Because Scott had never said that before, at least not to him.

"Yeah, well, it's the truth. He's your mate, right?"

"True." Jackson sighs. Jackson closes his eyes and shakes head. "Is he really mad?"

"Not _mad_ , I guess. He was kind of... in shock. Sad. Worried. Yeah, you're right, maybe somewhat angry too... a little bit of everything... as he should be, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Jackson licks his lips. He can only imagine it.

"Shit. I'll talk to him. Don't worry, I'll apologize. Or at least I'll try." Jackson waves his right arm. "You can go home."

"I knew you would. You love him too much." Scott smirks.

"Maybe I just don't want you in my bed a second longer." Jackson smirks.

Scott snorts as he gets up. "Whatever works for you." Scott opens the door. "So, you want me to tell him to come up?"

"Yeah. Tell him I wanna talk to him."

"I will. I'll come to visit another day. And call me if you need anything... complaining included..." Scott offers with a smile.

"Whatever." That's Jackson's code for _fine, thank you_ , Scott knows it too well by now.

"Later." Scott says, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
